Vaction
by sooperXkool
Summary: the family goes on a vaction to Florida! idk what to write as a summary lol this is my first story


this is my first story! hope you like it!

"Kids!" Tom Baker yelled from downstairs. "Family meeting!"

Just then 12 kids ran down the stairs and into the living room to sit on the couch and listen to their father and mother.

"ok, your mother and I were think and we have decided that scince we haven't been on vacation in a very long time, so why not take a vacation to Sunny South Florida!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yay!" All of the kids exclaimed at once.

"And that's not all! You can all bring a friend!" Tom yelled with a smile. "Well, I mean Henry, Sarah, Jake, Mark. Jessica, Kim, Mike, Kyle and Nigel can all bring Dylan. And Lorrain can invite someone, Charlie, Beth can come and Norah you can invite someone if you like."

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Sarah yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"But isn't that expensive- nearly 20 people going to Florida." Charlie asked.

"That's the thing we don't have to pay for anything! I have some meetings to attend and they are paying for everything." Tom said smiling. "They only thing your mother and I have to pay for is the $20 bucks were giving each of you and you can bring other money you have saved up."

"Cool- So when do we leave?" Jake asked.

"Wednesday!" Kate exclaimed excitedly.

"What! That only gives me like 4 days to pack!" Lorrain yealled as ran upstairs.

"Ok." Kate said quietly. "Well go start packing and I"ll go talk to Dylan's parents to see if he can come." And with that, the kids ran off.

Knock. Knock. Kate stood at The Shenk's door.

"Hi!" Tina said smiling as she opened the door. "Oh it's you."

"Um, Yeah. Hello. Our family is going to Florida for two weeks and well the kids want to know if Dylan can come- it won't cost a thing either." Kate said to Tina.

"NO!" Tina said angerily. "I will not let Dylan go on vaction to Florida with- with those kids!"

"I think it's a wonderfull idea" Mr. Shenk said as he walked up to the door.

"Hunny, I"m not going to let Dyan go away with those people for two weeks!" Tina said quietly to her husban.

"He would love to go" Mr. Shenk said to Kate. "Dylan come down here please."

"Yes dad." Dylan said when he came down stairs.

"Would you like to go on vacation to Florida with the Bakers?"Mr. Shenk asked.

"Yeah I'd love to go! When do we leave?" Dylan asked very excitedly

"On Wednesday." Kate said smiling.

"Ok well' We'll see you then. Thank you and Bye." Mr. Shenk said smiling.

"Bye." Kate said also smiling.

"Ok Kids it's time to go!" Tom yelled as the kids came down with their luggage.

"Can someone help me?" Lorrain yelled. Tom ran up the stairs to help Lorrian.

"Oh my gosh. Do you really need 3 suitcases?" Tom asked Lorrain.

" Uh yeah dad! I have one for makeup and hair products and then two with clothes." Lorrain said as though 3 suitcases were nothing.

" Ok" Tom sighed and helped Lorrain with her luggage.

After everyone was settled and in the car they went to pick up Dylan and Michelle- Lorrain's friend, who also had three suit cases. Beth had come over the day before because of the long drive and Norah didn't invite anyone. After about 30 minutes they finally arrived at the airport.

"CANDY MACHINE!" Nigel and Kyle yelled when they got inside the airport, then ran to the candy machine.

"Nigel! Kyle! Come back here!" Kate yelled running after the two boys.

"Ok." Kim said as everyone watched Kate trying to get the two twins to come back. After about 10 minutes of struggling, Kate came back with the two boys.

Finally they were boarding the plane. In just a few hours they would be in Miami, Florida.

"Ugh this is so boring!" Sarah said after about an hour.

"Don't worry we only have 5 more hours!" Jessica said sarcastically. Then Sarah felt someone tap her on the sholder.

"Hi my name's Ben." The boy sitting next to Sarah said. He had brown hair and was dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt.

"Um... Do I look like I care?" Sarah said meanly to the boy.

"What's you're name?" Ben said cheerfully.

"Would you shut up?" Sarah said meanly again.

"I'm 12. How old are you?" Ben said smiling at Sarah.

"Listen Ben I don't want to talk to you!" Sarah said half yelling. Jessica, Kim, Jake, Henry, Mike and Mark just watched trying now to laugh.

"Sarah that's no way to talk to a new friend." Jake said still trying not to laugh. " That's my sister Sarah and she's 12, too."

"Hi Sarah I'm Ben." Ben said smiling

"So I heard." Sarah said getting annoyed.

"Do you wanna play cards?" Ben asked

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Sarah said getting really mad.

"You look cute when you're mad." Ben said

"Oh my gosh are you stupid?" Sarah asked

"Do you want me to be?" Ben asked

"Help me!" Sarah asked her brothers and sisters.

"You're on you own sis." Henry said.

"Do you like snakes and frogs and bugs? I don't, they're scary and gross." Ben said still smiling.

"Kool." Sarah said sarcastically

"Really?" Ben asked ounding excited.

" No." Sarah said plainly.

"Oh. I like to play croquat (sp?). Do you?" Ben asked as they the kids started cracking up.

"You need to see a pshyciatrist." Sarah said seriously

"I already do." Ben said as though it were nothing. "Will you go out with me?"

"OOOOOOOO looks like Sarah has a boyfriend!" Mark said as Mike made kissing noises and Jake, Kim Jessica and Henry started laughing.

"Sweetie it's time for you nap." Ben's mom said.

"Ok mom. Want to meet my girlfriend?" Ben said happily.

"Of Course!" Ben's mother said.

"Mom, this is Sarah." Ben said putting his arm around Sarah.

"Why Hello Sarah! I"m Mrs. Blake." Ben's mom said smiling. Sarah just stared at Mrs. Blake evily. "Awww! Aren't you cute. Well nice meeting you. Have a nice nap Ben."

After Ben was asleep. The Kids started laughing.

"Wait he said he didn't like frogs right?" Jake said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jake.?" Sarah said looking at the box that held Mark's new frog Rice.

"Yeah. We take Rice and let Ben feed her yogurt!" Jake said excitedly. Everyone just looked at him wierd.

"What Sarah is thinking, Jake is that we take Rice and put him on Ben while he's sleeping and then wake him up." Kim said.

"So can we use Rice, Mark?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Mark said talking Rice out of his box and handing next to Sarah. Sarah held Rice in Ben face.

"Ben. Ben. Wake up, Ben. It's Sarah." Sarah wispered in Ben's ear. Ben woke up and screamed when he saw what was about two inches from his face. Everyone on the plane was staring at him. Sarah quickly gave Rice back to Mark before anyone saw.

"What's wrong sweetie? What's wrong?" Mrs. Blake asked her son who was crying histarically. "SHHHHHHHH"

Finally Ben stopped yelling and calmed down still holding on to his mom.

"We'll talk when we get off the plane, Sarah Baker." Tom said to Sarah from behind. The rest of the plane ride consisted of Ben annoying Sarah and the rest of the Baker kids.


End file.
